


Tell Me What Love Is

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Tell Me What Love Is

His lips were on mine, kissing me deeply. Hungrily. My body was responding to his in kind. My manicured fingernails dug into his arms and I moaned into his mouth as he delivered a particularly deep thrust.

 

"Right there..." I found myself moaning against his lips. _"Right there, Myeon..."_

 

He pressed down on me, pinning me down against the bed with his weight, hips rolling deliciously against mine. My legs trembled and I felt my toes curl, a gush of liquid heat leaving me. He groaned against my neck at the sensation of my juices slicking his cock, delighting in how my body was reacting to his.

 

The warmth of his palms cupped my breasts and he brought his mouth to them, suckling at the aroused buds.

 

 _"Junmyeon..."_ I exhaled, throwing my head back against his bed, mouth agape, eyes shut.

 

A violent shiver ran down my spine and I moaned his name again and again, my voice broken. Desperate.

 

He kissed his way up my neck until his lips were at my ear. "I love you so much, my darling."

 

I wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear. Those three little words that he had been longing for. But I couldn't.

 

My heart belonged to someone else.

 

I didn't want to remember **_him._** Not right now. Not when I was in Junmyeon's arms, in his bed.

 

Shutting my eyes tightly, I let out another moan, my hands roaming his bare back, coming to rest on his ass. I dug my nails into his flesh.

 

"Harder..." I asked, wrapping my legs around him, taking him deeper into me.

 

He groaned and hooked my leg higher, a hand gripping my thigh as he began to fuck harder into me.

 

"Yes..." I exhaled rapturously. "Yes, Myeon..."

 

Three more thrusts and I succumbed, taking him to his own release a few moments after mine...

 

He collapsed against me, exhausted, softening inside me. Utterly spent.

 

I lay there, gasping with him, pressing soft kisses to his hair, his shoulder.

 

Finally, he moved to lie down beside me. I looked at him and in that moment he looked so young. He looked like the boy I had grown up with. My little Junmyeon.

 

I ran my fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp with the pads of my fingers, my lips laying feather light kisses on his face. I caught his swollen lips in mine, biting into his bottom lip, while my hand crept between his legs.

 

Palming his length, I began to stroke him gently, kissing him deeply, our teeth gnashing, tongues mating.

 

"You are a ruthless temptress..." he moaned against my lips as I straddled him.

 

Sinking down on his now rock hard length, I threw my head back.

 

 _"Please,_ Myeon..." I moaned. "Help me forget. Make me forget..."

 

His large, reassuring hands held my hips, their warmth searing into my flesh.

 

I rode him, taking him to the hilt, feeling that familiar flush bloom through my veins.

 

Leaning down, I pressed my mouth to his, kissing him deeply, violently, unleashing every last bit of my suppressed lust upon him, kissing him until our lips bruised.

 

A string of saliva connected our reddened lips as I parted from him, breaking as the distance grew.

 

His eyes were ablaze, pupils blown and it felt like he was peeking into my very soul.

 

The eye contact was too much, and I _hated_ myself for using him, my closest friend in this way...

 

So I closed my eyes, keeping the tears at bay.

 

But Junmyeon knew me too well.

 

He brought a hand to cup my cheek, running his thumb along my bottom lip.

 

Rising into a sitting position, with me still in his lap, he leaned against the headboard, bringing me closer into his embrace.

 

"Look at me," he said, his voice strained.

 

His voice sounded so utterly ruined, yet I stubbornly kept my eyes closed, biting down on my lip.

 

A hand crept between my legs, where our bodies melded into one and he began to touch me, stroking my nub with the pads of his fingers.

 

"Oh, god, Myeon..." I moaned, my hands clutching at the headboard with a white-knuckle grip. "I'm going to-"

 

I shattered against him with a cry that tore itself from my throat, loud enough to echo in his whole house, my vision white.

 

When I finally came to, I was trembling. Every muscle in my body was wrung out. Exhausted.

 

He was hovering over me, stroking my hair.

 

I couldn't help myself, seeing him look at me with pure love in his eyes, so I cupped his face and reached up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

 _"Why_ do you love me so much?" I asked him.

 

"I don't know, I just do," he sighed. "Always have..."

 

He smiled, coming to lie down beside me, his hand sneaking beneath the sheet covering my lower half, creeping between my legs once more.

 

"I _can't..."_ I moaned, my folds aching from overstimulation, yet craving for more. "Myeon, please..."

 

"Let me taste you once more," he murmured, running a finger through my folds slowly.

 

His eyes were dark and the intent in those obsidian orbs was clear.

 

_He loved me. And he wanted me. He yearned for me with the same desperation that I yearned for..._

 

I closed my eyes and pulled him to me for a kiss. "Make me forget about it all, Junmyeon..." I spoke against his lips.

 

A cursory glance at the clock told me it was 4 am.

 

I gave myself up to him, once again.

 

Even as 5:30 rolled around, he was with me. My legs trembling around his broad shoulders, my hands clutching at his dark hair.

 

He was kissing me deeply, down there, his tongue sinking into me, lips caressing my folds.

 

My voice was weak, yet I couldn't stop uttering his name.

 

I was aching. My folds swollen and hot and red, and his mouth just seemed to soothe the heat while simultaneously fanning it.

 

 _"Stop..."_ I moaned, running a hand through my own hair. "Please stop..."

 

And he did.

 

Pressing his lips to my swollen nub, he ran his tongue through my folds slowly, one final time, gathering my taste before withdrawing.

 

He crawled up the length of my body, kissing every inch of my skin.

 

When our lips met again, I could taste myself on his tongue, a tart sweetness.

 

"Stay with me tonight..."

 

"I will..." I breathed into his lips.

 

Lying down beside Junmyeon, I curled into him, seeking his warmth, letting his arms wrap around me securely.

 

My lips were brushing against his neck with every breath I took.

 

I closed my eyes, feeling him press his lips to the top of my head, something he had always done, ever since we were kids.

 

 _You're not going to think about **him**_ **,** I told my mind.

 

_You're not going to think about Zhang Yixing...._


End file.
